


Impatient

by Emery



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby often works late hours at Apollon Media. What's Kotetsu to do when he's left alone one night as a result?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

There were some nights when Kotetsu just couldn't _wait_.

Barnaby working overtime wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Lloyds scheduled so many interviews, photo shoots, and meet-and-greets for the star hero on a daily basis that it was nigh impossible for him to complete his office work during the day. Barnaby had come to know the lonely night-time atmosphere of the Apollon Media building very well, when no one but a few security guards kept him company. His fingers glided effortlessly over his office keyboard as he answered emails, reviewed his suit's diagnostics, and waded through thousands of fan messages until the inbox of both his private and public email accounts were cleared. Sometimes, the tasks took hours.

Those nights were the worst for Barnaby's partner.

The blond had a habit of not answering his phone. He claimed he never heard it ring, but Kotetsu knew the more likely story was that Barnaby intentionally blocked everything out when he was focused on something. That damned focus was, at the moment, on his desk work.

Just the thought of Barnaby sitting so prim and proper at his desk, back straight and long, thin legs crossed neatly one over the other had Kotetsu hard in an instant. Then again, as long as he had been waiting, just about _any_ thought of Barnaby could have made him hard.

He shifted uncomfortably on his couch, gulping down the remainder of his third can of beer that evening and lazily discarding the can onto the floor. He imagined how Barnaby would chide him for the action, complaining and muttering under his breath. He imagined how Barnaby would bend over and pick up the can to throw back into Kotetsu's face, that perfect round ass on display until he straightened back up again.

Kotetsu's pants were becoming much too tight.

He moaned as he finally allowed himself a measure of relief, releasing his cock from the confines of his pants and underwear and wrapping his calloused hand around the sensitive skin. Licking his lips at the sight of his own pre-cum gathering into a single sparkling drop at the tip of his cock, he shuddered when his thumb smeared the liquid over his head and back down his shaft.

Damn.

If only that was Barnaby's tongue gliding over his slit instead.

Kotetsu stroked faster at the thought, twisting his hand a little with each motion and imagining the way Barnaby's lips would feel stretched wide around his cock, bobbing up and down just as his own hand was doing now. He imagined Barnaby's wet tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft and pausing to caress his swollen head before half his cock disappeared into Barnaby's perfect mouth again.

And just like that, as he envisioned Barnaby's eyes wet with tears from the stimulation, thick eyelashes fluttering as the blond struggled to keep his half-lidded gaze up towards his lover, Kotetsu came.

He thought with a small amount of regret as he sunk further into the couch's cushions and enjoyed his afterglow, that maybe he should have waited for Barnaby after all.

Then again, it was the brat's own damned fault for working too much.

Maybe he would learn to come home earlier from now on.


End file.
